The First
by potato95
Summary: Jika ditanya Jimin mengenai hal apa yang ia sukai maka mereka akan dengan serentak menjawab jika Park Jimin menyukai langit malam yang mun ada sesuatu yang tak pernah ia katakan dengan gamblang bahwa sebelum menyukai langit malam ia sudah terlebih dahulu terpikat pada langit tanpa bintang. [Yoongi Jimin fanfic]
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : The First

 **Pair** : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Disclaimer** : The characters belong to their selves, but the story belong to me

Langit malam yang berbintang adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan terlebih ketika kau adalah seseorang yang menyukai keheningan. Satu-satunya waktu dimana tak ada orang yang berbicara disekitarmu dan kamu terjebak dalam zona nyaman milikmu sendiri.

Dan langit malam yang berbintang adalah sesuatu yang selalu Park Jimin damba. Bukan karena dia melankolis namun karena ia dapat melepaskan fikirannya tanpa terikat oleh suatu keharusan yang harus ia penuhi. Terlebih ketika ia berada didalam kamarnya seorang diri, tanpa siapun disampingnya dan tanpa bunyi ponsel yang berdiring. Hanya dia dan fikirannya yang berkelana.

"Menurutku kau harus menghentikan kebiasanmu untuk membuka jendelamu setiap malam dan membiarkan angin malam masuk."

Pernah sekali Kim Taehyung berkata begitu padanya dan Jimin hanya mengangguk sebagai persetujuan sesaat. Ia bukannya tidak tahu jika angina malam itu tidak baik untuknya, namun hanya saja ia mengabaikannya. Kesenangan adalah sesuatu yang ia inginkan

"Kau mau bertambah pendek?" Jungkook juga pernah menutup jendela berwarna pucat itu dengan keras.

"Yah jendela itu tak ada hubungan dengan tinggi badanku."

Dan bantahan Jimin mendapat dukungan penuh dari Kim Namjoon yang menambahkan beberapa penjelasan yang terlalu konkrit kepada kedua pemuda itu.

Bunyi suara jendela yang ditutup membuat Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya yang semula tertuju pada buku yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau harus menutupnya saat langit telah menggelap." Omelan dari Kim Seokjin membuatnya mengulum senyum tipis.

"Aku hanya terbiasa membiarkan ia terbuka." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau memang seharusnya mencari kekasih saja, setidaknya ia akan menutupkan jendela itu untukmu." Jung Hoseok berkata saat mereka berkumpul.

"Aku setuju." Hampir semua temannya menyutujui pendapat Hoseok yang tak bisa dikatakan rasional itu. Ayolah, apakah Jimin harus mencari seorang kekasih hanya untuk menutup jendelanya setiap malam? Bukankah itu hal konyol.

"Jangan lupa untuk memikirkan saraku Jim, bisa saja itu yang terbaik untukmu." Hoseok menepuk bahunya dan Jimin tak memberikan jawaban karena Jungkook sudah menarik pemuda itu keluar dari apartemennya.

"Kami pergi dulu." Ucap Soekjin yang masih memiliki _manner_ yang baik dengan menutup pintu setelah ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jimin langsung menuju dapur setelah pintu depan apartemennya tertutup dan meraih sebuah botol air mineral, sang pemuda mengeguknya saat ia telah duduk diatas sofa diruang tamu yang tadinya dijadikan tempat berkumpul.

"Ah, aku haus sekali" ucapnya pelan.

Kim Taehyung, sang teman yang satu-satunya tersisa menatap Jimin dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang ponsel.

"Aku bertemu Yoongi- _hyung_ tadi."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm, aku sempat mengobrol dengannya."

"…"

"Kau tahu, dia sedikit berubah. Aku tak tahu pasti apa, hanya saja dia berbeda."

Jimin mengulum senyum, tanpa sadar saat Taehyung menyebutkan nama itu siluet seorang pemuda berkulit pucat muncul dibenaknya. Seseorang yang dulu sangat ia kenal.

"Kau tahu Jim, dia bertanya tentangmu kepadaku."

"Aku tahu dia akan melakukannya." Jimin menampilkan sebuah senyum diwajahnya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja belum."

"Lantas?"

"Kau tahu, aku hany menduganya dan ternyata aku tidak salah."

Taehyung mengangguk, ia melihat ponselnya sekali lagi lantas menunjukkan ponsel itu kepada Jimin.

"…."

Dan reaksi yang Jimin tunjukkan membuat dahi Taehyung berkerut, kau tahu Jimin menampilkan senyum namun matanya tidak tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Apa gunanya?"

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan Jimin dan Yoongi. Yang ia tahu sebagai teman, yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai teman dekat, kedua pemuda itu saling menyukai. Semenjak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Namun keduanya seolah tak ada niat untuk membentuk suatu hubungan, padahal keduanya tidak memiliki ketertarikan kepada orang lain selain tertarik kepada satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu Jim, ada pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan sedari dulu."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Jimin tertegun sejenak, kemudian ia tertawa sedikit keras.

"Aku bahkan tidak berkomunikasi dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ sejak terakhir kita bertemu."

Dan hal ini juga selalu membuat Taehyung bingung. Jimin jelas memiliki kontak Yoongi, dan sebenarnya ia tak begitu yakin tapi Yoongi juga seharusnya masih memiliki kontak Jimin karena Yoongi masih berkomunikasi dengannya dan teman-teman yang lain. Hal ini membuktikan jika Yoongi masih menyimpan kontak mereka semua termasuk Jimin. Namun mereka sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya saja begitu…"

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya Jim."

Jimin mengangguk seraya meraih sebuah toples yang berisi cemilan, "Aku tak akan menyangkalnya."

"Dan Yoongi- _hyung_ jelas-jelas juga menyukaimu."

"…."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

"Kau ingat ketika kita pertama kali bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya."

"Saat itu aku sudah menyukai Yoong- _hyung_ "

Taehyung tertegun, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka hal ini. Ia tak tahu jika Jimin sudah menyukai Yoongi secepat itu karena seingatnya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu Jimin terlihat tidak begitu menyukai Yoongi yang terbilang kasar dalam bertutur. Juga cara pandang Yoongi yang terbilang aneh saat itu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyukainya saat itu." Jimin mengulangnya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ingin kau sampaikan."

"Kau tak perlu mengerti Tae" Ucap Jimin disertai dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya. Sang pemuda meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ah, dan jika kau bertanya pada Yoongi- _hyung_ pun aku tak bisa jamin jika dia akan memberikan jawaban lebih baik dari milikku."

"…"

"Jika kau mau menginap disini kau bisa menggunakan kamar tamu tapi jika kau mau pergi tak perlu berpamitan."

Jimin menutup pintu kamarnya, ia hendak memejamkan matanya namun ia kembali duduk. Lalu berjalan kearah jendela.

"Ah, malam ini langit malam tak berbintang." Ucapnya disertai dengan senyum lebar. "Aku menyukainya."

Jika ditanya pada orang-orang terdekat Jimin mengenai hal apa yang ia sukai maka mereka akan dengan serentak menjawab jika Park Jimin menyukai langit malam yang berbintang. Dan Jimin tak pernah menyalahkannya, ia memang menyukainya.

Namun ada sesuatu yang tak pernah ia katakan dengan gamblang bahwa sebelum menyukai langit malam ia sudah terlebih dahulu terpikat pada langit tanpa bintang. Ia jatuh hati pada lagit malam yang gelap, ia sudah menyukai langit malam yang dingin tanpa bintang. Sebelum ada perubahan berupa cahaya dilangit malam, ia sudah jatuh cinta.

 **The End**

 **Mind Reviewing?**


	2. Sequel

**Title** : The First

 **Pair** : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Disclaimer** : The characters belong to their selves, but the story belong to me

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut sekelam malam duduk dihadapan layar computer yang sudah hidup lebih dari enam jam semenjak tengah hari tadi. Ia menoleh saat pintu ruangannya terbuka, saat ia melihat Namjoon masuk ia kembali menatap layar.

"Sudah berapa jam kau duduk disana _hyung_?"

Yoongi tak menjawab, ia hanya kembali terfokus pada pekerjaannya yang sedikit tertunda karena ia harus melihat seseorang yang memasuki ruang kerjanya. Namjoon duduk disalah satu kursi disana, sang emuda meraih beberapa kertas yang ada diatas meja.

"Ini buruk _hyung_." Ucapnya singkat, ia meletakkan kembali kertas yang penuh coretan itu.

"Aku tahu." Desah Yoongi sarat dengan rasa sesal. "Topiknya sama sekali tidak cocok denganku."

"Kau seharusnya menggunakan inspirasimu."

"…"

"Lupakan, aku dan yag lain ke apartemen Jimin."

"Lantas?"

"Kau tidak mau tahu tentang Jimin?"

"Untuk apa?"

" _Hyung_ , ayolah, aku sedang membantumu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan"

"Kau membutuhkannya, terserah kau menganggapnya bantuan untuk percintaanmu ataupun karirmu dalam bermusik."

"Aku mengambil opsi kedua."

"Terserah, setidaknya kau mengakui kau membutuhkannya."

"…"

"Hoseok menyarankan dia untuk mencari kekasih dengan alasan bodoh untuk menghentikan kebiasaanya yang membiarkan jendela terbuka."

Yoongi memutar kursinya dan kembali menghadap layar. Ia seharusnya tidak tertarik dengan topic yang dibicarakan Namjoon, namun realitanya adalah kebalikan dari yang seharusnya.

"Bukankah kau yang seharunya menjadi kekasih pemuda Park itu?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil, pernyataan bodoh itu menjadi alasannya.

"Pernyataan bodoh macam apa itu?"

"Dia menyukaimu dan kau menyukainya."

"Dia menyukaiku?" Yoongi berkata dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Hm, semua orang tahu, dan dia tak menyangkalnya."

"Kau tahu Namjoon, beberapa tahun yang lalu mungkin aku itu akan menjadi sedikit menyenangkan namun tidak sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tidak menyukaiku sekarang."

"Berikan aku sedikit penjelasan."

"Seperti ini, saat kau sudah jatuh hati pada langit tanpa bintang sekalipun itu dingin dan gelap, akan sulit untuk juga menyukai langit yang sama saat ada bintang tergantung disana."

Namjoon mengurai tawa, ia tidak menyangka jawaban Yoongi akan sangat benar-benar terkait dengan Jimin. Analogi yang mengesankan terlebih saat Yoongi menjadikannya sebagai sebuah penjelasan.

"Aku mengerti sekarang." Ucap Namjoon yang membuat Yoongi mengerlingkan matanya.

"Kenapa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu."

Namjoon hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, ia meraih ponselnya dan terfokus pada benda itu. Dan Yoongi hanya kembali pada pekerjaannya, sedikit berterimakasih kepada sang pemuda jangkung untuk memberikannya inspirasi.

"Kau tahu _hyung_ , aku tak tahu harus menyebut kalian manusia yang terlalu idealis atau manusia kurang akal."

"…"

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya kembali dengan analogi yang sama. Kau yang dulu adalah langit tanpa bintang; dingin, lalu kau berubah seolah ada bintang tergantung dilangit malam. Benar?"

Yoongi mengangguk acuh tak acuh.

"Dan karena hal itu kau dan Jimin mengambil langkah menjauh. Kau berfikir Jimin tak lagi menyukaimu dan Jimin berfikir jika kau bukan kau yang dahulu."

"Aku tak pernah berfikir seperti itu."

Namjoon mengurai senyum, ia kembali terfokus pada ponselnya yang berdering tepat setelah Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau pernah berfikir siapa yang menggantung bintang dilangit malam yang dingin?"

"….."

"Aku pergi _hyung_ "

.

.

.

"Kau sendiri _hyung_?" Jungkook bertanya saat Namjoon sudah duduk dihadapan Jimin.

"Hmm" Namjoon hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. Ia kemudian mengambil sepotong daging dan memakannya.

"Kenapa Yoongi tidak dating?" Kali ini Seokjin yang bertanya.

"Dia bilang dia sudah makan, dan kau tahu sendiri dia takkan datang."

Jimin meluruskan punggungnya, kemudia menoleh pada Taehyung untuk memulai percakapan. Tentu saja alasannya adalah karena ia tak ingin Seokjin maupun Namjoon bertanya ataupun menyinggung tentang hubungannya dan Yoongi yang membuat sang pemuda enggan menghadiri acara makan-makan mereka.

"Hey Jim" Namjoon berucap setelah menelan makanannya.

"…." Sepertinya usaha Jimin untuk mengindari topic yang berhubungan dengan Yoongi sia-sia.

"Aku sekarang mengerti kenapa kau menyukai langit malam terlebih yang tanpa bintang."

"Maksudmu _hyung_?"

"Karena Yoongi- _hyung_ bukan? Karena langit malam itu seperti Yoongi- _hyung_ "

Ucapan Namjoon menarik atensi semua orang yang ada disana, mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap Namjoon dan Jimin secara bergantian.

"Tentu saja bukan, aku hanya menyukainya sama seperti _hyung_ yang menyukai senja. Tanpa alas an."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mau menemui Yoongi _hyung_? Jangan menyangkal apapun karena semua orang tahu jika kalian sama-sama menyukai satu sama lain."

"Mungkin karena aku tak lagi menyukainya?"

Namjoon tertawa mendengar ucapan ragu-ragu yang dilontarkan Jimin. "Kau tak lagi menyukainya karena dia berubah seolah langin malam yang dahulu tak berbintang kini telah memiliki bintang yang tergantung, dan bukan hanya satu tapi lebih dari itu."

"….."

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Yoongi _hyung_ tentang kalian yang kadang seolah _in denial_ tentang perasaan kalian sendiri."

"…." Jimin tak memberikan jawaban apa-apa, ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan perkataan Namjoon karena sesungguhnya tak ada yang salah dari apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda berlesung pipi itu.

"Apa kau pernah berfikir siapa yang menggantung bintang dilangit malam yang dingin?"

Jimin terdiam tentu saja, pertanyaan itu seolah ditusukkan kejantungnya. Ah, jadi perasaan seperti ada yang salah yang selama ini ia rasakan adalah hal itu. Bahwa sebenarnya sekalipun ia lebih menyukai Yoongi saat pertama kali mereka bertemu daripada yang sekarang, yang merubah sang pemuda itu adalah dirinya. Ia yang menggantung bintang disana dan menghangatkan langit malam milik Yoongi.

"Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Jimin mengangguk pasrah, kali ini ia mengaku jika semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahannya karena mengingkari perasaannya sendiri.

"Nah sekarang kenapa kau tidak menghubungi Yoongi dan mengajaknya berkencan?"

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **Mind reviewing?**


End file.
